User talk:LDR/Archive1
RE: Keyes Check the talk page again, more tom foolery-ness is there, including the fact that he was never at Installation 04, Installation 05, High Charity, and/or Installation 00, especially the fact about his death. CommanderTony, Military Consultant of Halo Fanon Talk 1/03/2009 :Generals are a Army, Marines, Air Force rank. Admirals are Navy. As for the 2517 birth year....he still isn't getting to a general rank more than two stars in under twenty years. CommanderTony, Military Consultant of Halo Fanon Talk 1/03/2009 ::Him being a Commodore is believable, though the battles he participated in are still not. CommanderTony, Military Consultant of Halo Fanon Talk 1/03/2009 :::As in that the only two officers that are Captains are the Commanding Officer, and on a carrier, the Carrier Airgroup Commander. Seeing as your character isn't a pilot, it's non-canon friendly. Then you have him on the ground at the cache near the Library, where we never saw him, and he would be mentioned. Then you have him at Installation 05 and Installation 00, especially in cutscenes that he was never in. CommanderTony, Military Consultant of Halo Fanon Talk 1/03/2009 ::::Exactly, Fan Fiction that is supported and follows the Canon nearly the the letter. Fanon. CommanderTony, Military Consultant of Halo Fanon Talk 1/03/2009 :::::Not placing him in battles that he obviously wasn't in, especially when you put him in scenes we specifically saw. CommanderTony, Military Consultant of Halo Fanon Talk 1/03/2009 ::::::Like I stated before, "Fanon is Fan Fiction that is supported and follows the Canon nearly the the letter". I advise you to sort your fanon out before the Admins delete any work you've done on there. CommanderTony, Military Consultant of Halo Fanon Talk 1/03/2009 Alright Brah Check Talk:Nick Keyes. I put in some suggestions, because I'm being nice. -- Sgt.johnson 01:51, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Yo, dude, you don't rank up in the UNSC like you would in today's military. It takes years. Commodore is highly unbelievable for someone of his age and time in service... -- Sgt.johnson 04:30, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Lieutenant Commander, tops. -- Sgt.johnson 04:35, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry To lord Death Ray, I am extremely sorry for what I did. I hope this doesnt cause any permanet hard feelings Regards Jerk To Lord Death Ray, First of All, ODST Joshie didn't make that Article look bad, you did. Second, learn to take Criticism, I gotten Worse Criticism. I'am an Recent Member of Halo Fanon and have recieved criticism on Articles when I was new. Third, don't get pissed off over something on the Internet, there are other important things. ODST Joshie is just trying to make amends. So, Get over your self, ya Jerk. Prepare to Drop First Feet into Hell Fine i'm ok with it, but it was you who made your article look bad. Then again I have better things to do than listen to someone whine over the internet ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 09:15, 25 January 2009 (UTC) On and I only put 2 of the 3 templates on :) And the reason why I don't get critisim like that is because I dont make unrealistic articles :) So Have fun :) ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 09:19, 25 January 2009 (UTC)